Silencio Solitario
by Memoriesofdreams
Summary: Agonizante dolor, misterio, dulce pasión que se esconde trás los pasillos de Hogwarts, nieve.. LLuvia, 2 corazones , un intermediario. ¿Será Draco Malfoy capaz de amar y ser amado? El poder oscuro se esconde, solo tú tienes el poder para descubrirlo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling, a excepción de unos pocos que son de mi total invención y por lo tanto no permito que sean utilizados en otras historias.

Notas de la Autora:

-Los personajes hablan e interactuan.-

-_"Los personajes piensan"_.

-_Los personajes sueñan_.

Bueno, mi primer capitulo, espero que os guste y que me dejeis algun review.. uno pequeñito aunque sea xD. Eso me animará a seguir subiendo y bueno pues nada,a disfrutar con la lectura. ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una pequeña brisa de verano, azotaba los árboles próximos a la madriguera, mientras los 3 inseparables amigos, comentaban juntos pequeñas historietas de sus tiempos en hogwarts.

-¿Has escuchado algo, Ronald? - Dijo Hermione, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Mama esta preparando tortitas y George corretea por la casa con un ratón muerto en brazos- Dijo este sin preocuparse demasiado y siguió riendo con Harry.

-Hablo enserio Ronald, parece el sonido de una lechuza tuerta.- Musitó esta, con una pequeña sonrisa divertida resonando en su interior.

-¡Oh no, Errol! - El pelirrojo enseguida fue corriendo hacia la ventana, cuando la abrió la vieja lechuza, le dio en todas las narices en un sufrido intento de ''aterrizar'' .Este chilló y maldijo durante varios segundos a su maldita lechuza. Harry y Hermione se sumieron juntos en una risa intensa. - ¡No os riais de mi, malditos!- Agregó este y sin pensarlo, se unió a sus risas, negando varias veces con la cabeza.

- Ahora enserio, veamos que nos trae la tuerta - Dijo Hermione, en sus últimas carcajadas, antes de levantarse y colocarse junto a su amigo, seguida de Harry.

-¡Es de Ginny!- Comentó el pelirrojo, alegre y con una rapidez increíble, la abrió y se puso a dar saltos de alegría, algo que le hacía parecer ridículo pero que, a su amiga le hacía bastante gracia.- ¡Viene mañana por la mañana e iremos juntos al callejón diagon a por el nuevo material! - Concluyo este, tirando torpemente la carta hacia un lado, decidido a volver a entablar las historietas divertidas y reír con sus amigos.

Una chica, de pequeña estatura, ojos y cabellos de un color negro intenso, acompañados por desigualados mechones rojos, unos labios finos color carmesí y piel pálida como la nieve. Lloraba disimuladamente, odiándose a si misma por ser débil.

No podía pensar en cosas alegres, el simple hecho de instalarse en Hogwarts le transmitía una ligera emoción, pero no era suficiente para cesar todo el dolor... Su madre, su compañera, amiga... Su salvadora y ejemplo a seguir, ahora estaba muerta y lo peor de todo es que... Keira no sabía muy bien por qué. Eso la enfurecía más, le irritaba hasta tal punto de no poder dormir, descansar o simplemente, dejar la mente en blanco para relajarse.

-Madame por favor, cálmese y trate de conciliar el sueño...- Murmuró un hombre vestido un elegante traje, mirando a la chica con aspecto cariñoso y a su vez, distante.

- No puedo relajarme, mi madre no está, y mi padre, el cual llevo 2 años sin saber nada de él, se encuentra demasiado ocupado como para venir a buscarme y llevarme a ese estúpido colegio mixto. - Dijo esta, golpeando con una de sus pequeñas piernas una mesita de madera.

- Madame, adora ese colegio desde que tiene uso de razón...-

- Cierto, soy una impresentable ¿Que pensarán los demás de mi? apenas he pisado una de sus perfectas y viejas baldosas, cuando ya me encuentro despotricando, soy una vergüenza para el mundo mágico... Que fraude, que fracaso.- Keira, que así se llamaba llevó una de sus manos hacia un flequillo perfectamente peinado y lo deslizó hacia atrás, aún con lágrimas cayendo por sus pálidas y suaves mejillas.

- Será mejor que prepare una tila...- Y el hombre se acercó a la puerta, con cara de tener bastante paciencia. - Por el momento, caiga en la cuenta de que no desea ser más fraude, llorando cual niña pequeña que ha perdido a su peluche. Conseguirá un increíble dolor de cabeza y un aspecto horrendo. ¿Es así como le gustaría actuar frente a todo su nuevo colegio?.. - Dijo con una media sonrisa, justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

- Yo... Esto... Vale, de acuerdo Abélard, tú ganas. - Concluyó la chica y se limpió las lágrimas decidida a no llorar más. Ella tenía que ser fuerte, salir hacia delante... El mayordomo cesó su sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el comedor, triunfante. Si tantos de experiencia cuidando a esa pequeña niña, que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en una preciosa adolescente no le servirían para saber comprenderla, es que estaba realmente chiflado.

_La mano de Draco temblaba mientras apuntaba a Dumbledore. Su misión, acabar con el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, estaba a punto de suceder. Sin embargo en el ultimo instante y bajo la penetrante mirada del director bajo la varita. Dumbledore sonrió con calidez pero su mirada algo sombría solo miraba con atención al cuerpo mortío que se deslizaba con cautela. Dumbledore negó con la cabeza y con un movimiento que asombro al mortífago le dejo inconsciente._

_-No dejare que te manches las manos Severus, no esta vez._

_Harry, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, pudo ver como su maestro caía hacia atrás para caer al suelo con un golpe seco._

_-Es la hora Harry._

_El aludido comprobó que por fin podía moverse después de haber estado bajo el hechizo de la petrificación. Con rapidez se quito la capa de invisibilidad y con la varita en la mano salió corriendo de la torre de astronomía donde se encontraban. Un sentimiento de desasosiego se instalo en su pecho mientras que oía aterrado como los hechizos resonaban en los pasillos solitarios de la escuela. Corrió como nunca había corrido. Temía por todos sus compañeros. Llego a las puertas del comedor con la respiración entrecortada y el panorama que se encontró fue devastador para el. Los hechizos iban y venían de un lado a otro del comedor. Y en el centro, con su imponente figura y su devastadora esencia, se alzaba el destructor de multitud de familias, el destructor de sueños. Lord Voldemort._

_Como el minutero de un reloj la Orden del fénix elevo sus varitas al unisonó, y con voz clara lanzaron hechizos destructores hacia Voldemort, harían todo lo posible para proteger a Harry. Este vio con asombro como los rayos impactaban en su cuerpo y medio de esa maraña de luces una voz femenina resonó con fuerza. Bellatrix, en un ultimo intento de salvara su señor había lanzado un ultimo hechizo. Pero este erró en su trayectoria y choco contra la espalda del señor oscuro. Harry mudo del asombro vio como ante sus ojos el cuerpo de Voldemort caía al suelo. El gran comedor quedo sumido en un silencio de incredulidad. Bellatrix grito con fuerza y con dolor, había perdido, a ojos de todos, lo que mas le importaba. Con una última mirada de odio a Harry Lestrange desapareció. La orden del fénix empezó a vitorear pero Harry siguió mirando el cuerpo de su mayor pesadilla. En su mente una única pregunta le acosaba. " ¿Bellatrix ha fallado o realmente quería matarle?"_

_De pronto la imagen cambio radicalmente y Harry se encontró con la espalda de un joven que caminaba a distancia de el.._. El pinchazo en su frente le hizo despertar empapado en un sudor frio. Llevo su mano a la cicatriz mientras alejaba de su mente el oscuro sueño de los sucesos ocurridos en su fin de curso. Miro un momento desorientado la habitación y una cabellera roja y una sonrisa dulce le recibió.

-Tranquilo Harry, solo ha sido un sueño- susurró la voz de Ginny- Vístete, hay que ir al callejón diagon. Mama y Hermione están histéricas.-beso su frente con ternura y se dirigió a la puerta dejándole intimidad para que Harry se vistiera y pudiera bajar.

Keira abrió los ojos, un poco aturdida ante aquella aparición. A pesar de superar el examen

con éxito , no estaba acostumbrada a desaparecerse así como así. Por supuesto esta ocasión lo merecía... Iba a coger un expreso para asistir a su nuevo colegio de magia. Realmente estaba un poco más tranquila, aunque la tristeza la acompañaba a cada lugar, a cada hora, a cada momento... -Madeimoselle, debemos ir ya. ¿Va a quitarse esa túnica y mostrar su bonito rostro?- Susurró el mayordomo, con una ligera sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-No... Estoy bien así. ¿Nos vamos?- Dijo esta, en apenas un murmuro apagado, distante...

El mayordomo asintió y juntos caminaron por la estación, buscando el dichoso andén.

- Vamos Harry, todos sabemos que no ha muerto, tan solo ha desaparecido y durante estos meses... Ha estado todo tranquilo, buscar los horrocruxes, es una pérdida de tiempo. De momento...- Dijo Hermione, caminando junto a sus dos amigos, por King Kross, empujando su carro y con Crooksans sobre su hombro.

-Lo sé lo sé, pero es que todo me parece tan extraño... No sabemos nada de Bellatrix, apenas el señor Malfoy se deja ver por los alrededores, no han habido ataques... Ni muertes. Sin lugar a dudas, están planeando algo.- Añadió Harry, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El no pensaba quedarse quieto, no señor. Por otra parte, Ginny le había echo prometer , que no se obsesionaría de nuevo con intentar salvar el mundo, que ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era ser feliz con sus amigos, con ella y si algo malo pasara.. Volver a sus andadas. Pero mientras tanto, paz, tranquilidad. Eso le dijo ella, y el aceptó. Ahora no podría romper su promesa. Por que ella era Ginny, su Ginny.

- Chicos, mirad esa cosa de ahí.- Señaló Ron a lo que parecía ser Keira, seguida de un hombre alto, con porte y una mirada perdida. Los chicos giraron la cabeza para mirarles. Ron y Harry soltaron una pequeña carcajada, sin embargo Hermione se quedo quieta, sin decir nada.

- Irá vestido de mortífago, se creerá que estamos en halloween. - Dijo Harry.

- Y mira el otro, parece un palo de escoba.- Dijo Ron, sin poder parar de reír.

- Chicos, por favor dejad de cotillear... Parecéis dos viejas sin ningún tipo de vida- Farfulló

Hermione.-

- Oh vamos Hermione, aqui la única vieja pareces...-Pero antes de que Ronald pudiera terminar la frase, Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante y este se calló, tragando saliva.

Harry sonrió disimuladamente y los 3 volvieron a emprender su camino hacia el andén, olvidándose por completo de aquel ''chico'' vestido con una túnica negra...

Dentro del expreso de Hogwarts, Draco buscaba su compartimento, sin prestar atención al pasillo cuando alguien se tropezó en su camino y le golpeó con la cabeza inconscientemente.

- ¡Mira por donde andas, renacuajo enclenque! - Y de nuevo, otro más confunde a Keira con un chico. ¿Realmente el llevar una túnica larga, algo más ancha de lo habitual y unas botas, realmente parecidas a las de un chico, le hacían parecer del sexo opuesto? Esta suspiró sin que él se diera cuenta, le miró de reojo puesto que esa voz y olor, le resultaban familiares. Pero esta no quería ser vista, asi que continúo su camino, sin apenas alzar la vista. Draco abrió la puerta de su compartimiento, bufando y se encontró a Pansy charlando con Blaise. Ignorándoles se sentó al lado de la ventana, mirando por esta.

Keira, por otra parte decidió sentarse sola, en un compartimento vació, intentando recordar ese olor... esa voz...

- Seguidme todos, la ceremonia inicial acaba de comenzar- Una señora mayor, con un sombrero de punta, una túnica de terciopelo verde y una elegante figura, se posaba ante ella y un grupito de alumnos de primero , indicándoles el camino hacia el Gran comedor.

Se sentía un poco patética por entrar con alumnos 6 años menores que ella, sin embargo su pequeña estatura disimulaba perfectamente ante aquella multitud de críos emocionados.

Y así, sin quitarse la capa ni mostrar su rostro, entró situada en el final de la fila, detrás de 2 chics que parecían pasárselo bien cuchicheando sobre esta. Entonces ella sonrió bajo su capucha, nunca le había importando que los demás hablaran de ella, que la señalaran o se rieran de ella por estar la mayor parte del día sola. En realidad, adoraba la soledad, no confiaba en casi nadie y en su antiguo colegio, no tenía muchas amigas , puesto que para ella todas eran unas insoportables repelentes, mimadas y demasiado hipócritas para ser amiga de ellas . Keira odiaba a la gente hipócrita, a la gente interesada... Oh si, por supuesto que les odiaba. Y estaba completamente segura, de que alguno de sus compañeros se acercaría a ella por el simple echo de ser hija de un profesor. Otros simplemente no se le acercarán por miedo como ella lo tenía entendido, su padre no era muy querido entre sus alumnos. Pero ella le comprendía a la perfección, él simplemente no se confiaba de nadie, no quería mostrar un lado amable, tenía miedo de ser dañado... Como ella sospechaba y escuchó un día cuando tan solo tenía 6 años. Un tipo llamado James, se burlaba de él en ocasiones junto con sus demás compañeros cuando él estudiaba en hogwarts. Por eso mismo, ella no se iba a dejar dañar por nadie, absolutamente por nadie y si alguien hablaba mal sobre su padre, ella le haría sufrir de tal manera, que jamás en la vida se le ocurría pronunciar una miserable palabra en torno a él. Cuando despejó un poco la cabeza para observar con precaución aquella sala. Se encontró con 4 grandes mesas repletas de comida, un techo impresionante con relámpagos resonando en todo el comedor, multitud de alumnos, una gran mesa situada frente a ellos con lo que parecían ser los profesores. Enseguida reconoció a Dumbledore, el exquisito director de la escuela, y un poco más a su izquierda... Mirada profunda, ojos negros y cabello negro como el carbón, sonrisa torcida, piel pálida... Ese solo podía ser; Snape. Keira sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, unas ganas de locas de chillarle delante de todos y unas terribles ansias de abrazarle y sentirse como una niña pequeña en brazos de su figura paterna ... Ansiaba llorar y que él la consolara, necesitaba de su cariño , de sus castigos .. Simplemente, necesitaba a su padre.

Pero eso lo dejaría para más tarde, ahora admiraba aquel comedor, era muy distinto a su antiguo comedor, este era un tanto más clásico, pero le gustaba más todavía. Y sin lugar a dudas ansiaba poder explorar cada rincón de ese inmenso castillo. Y sinceramente, estar rodeaba de tanta gente le asustaba.

- Muy bien, permaneced quietos hasta que diga vuestros nombres, entonces colocaré el sombrero sobre vuestras cabezas y este, os asignará una casa... - Dijo aquella mujer, con un sombrero viejo y ajado sobre sus manos. - Estupendo... ¡Josh Scrabb! - Lo llamó la profesora y enseguida un chico considerablemente alto para su edad, se acercó al taburete y dejó hablar a aquel sombrero... - Veamos que tenemos por aqui ... Sangre caliente , ansias de descubrir el mundo...- El sombrero seguía hablando, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que una mirada la penetraba lentamente , giró la cabeza hasta chocar con unos pequeños ojos ocultos bajo unas gafas de media luna y enseguida el profesor Dumbledore le sonrió cálidamente, lo que provoco a esta relajarse un poco y seguir escuchando al sombrero - ¡ Ravenclaw ! - Exclamo, y el chico alto se dirigió a la mesa acompañado por unos aplausos.

6 de Ravenclaw... 4 de Slytherin, 9 de Hufflepuff... Y otros 5 de Gryffindor. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba ella sola frente a la mujer con el sombrero y a su lado, Dumbledore, se acercó considerablemente y esta inclinó la cabeza, a modo de saludo. Pero él permaneció quieto, como esperando algo... Keira supo el qué, y sin pensárselo ni un segundo más llevo ambas manos hacia su capucha y la bajo con delicadeza, dejando caer largos tirabuzones de pelo negro, sobre sus rodillas, escuchando comentarios de algunos curiosos, terminó por desabrocharse la túnica y dejar al semi-descubierto; unos pantalones cortos de cuero negro, sobre unas medias rotas, botas altas y una camiseta grisácea, algo más larga de lo habitual y notablemente, ancha. Continuó alargando la mano despacio hacia el profesor, este la estrecho delicadamente y sonrió por fin. -Bienvenida a Hogwarts, señorita Snape - Unas miradas de asombro por aquí, otras de curiosidad por allá, otras de pánico... El caso fue que, en esos momentos Keira era la atención máxima de todos, por todos los cielos, ella no quería eso. '' _Que verguenza, quiero irme... irme..._ '' Pensó esta, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. - Veo que no le gusta nuestro uniforme- Concluyó el viejo, provocando así algunas suaves risas. Risas que quedaron en un profundo silencio al ver a su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, mirándoles con cara de completo asesino.

Ella, sin darse cuenta de lo que su padre hacía en esos momentos, elevó la vista hacia Dumbledore, sonriendo timidamente y dijo en un susurro - Aún no tengo material escolar señor...- Titubeó un poco. - Oh, tranquila pequeña... Cuando subas a tu dormitorio encontrarás todo sobre tu cama - Esta asintió ante el comentario y desvió un poco la vista hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su padre, lo encontró mirándola con una muestra de orgullo hacia ella, le faltaba una sonrisa, pero en todos los años de su corta existencia, pocas veces había visto a su padre sonreír. Pero ella se conformó al notar una pequeña muestra de cariño en su mirada ... Con más fuerzas para mantenerse en pie delante de todos , se acercó a la banqueta dispuesta a sentarse cuando algo la interrumpió , y no fue precisamente el sombrero que entonces, se encontraba reposando en su cabeza.

-Queridos, es mi deber presentaros a una jovencita muy encantadora que hoy ingresa en Hogwarts, y trae a nuestros corazones una cálida compañía. Desde la academia Beuxbatons, con grandes conocimientos sobre la magia... Keira Snape, por supuesto hija de nuestro querido profesor; Severus Snape. - Cuando todos se alzaron el pie, por unos segundos todo quedó en silencio, pero poco más tarde y acompañados de un leve aplauso que nacía entre las manos de Dumbledore, se escucharon muchos más, junto con notables silbidos y piropos hacia ella y todo esto provoco que un rubor se posara en sus mejillas y bajo la cabeza, temblando levemente. Cuando le pareció escuchar un '' _Es increíble que de un tío tan feo pueda salir una preciosidad como ella_ '' levantó la vista para asesinar al dueño de esa frase, cuando se encontró con multitud de ojos posados sobre ella '' ¡ _Socorro, me miran todos, papa mátalos, mátalos, pégales!_ '' Pensó completamente desquiciada por dentro, y a su vez, completamente tranquila por fuera. '' _Mejor no papa, son tan simpáticos... me aplauden, pero los chicos me miran como a un trozo de carne... socorro..._ '' Sacudió la cabeza y el sombrero emitió un gruñido, lo suficientemente alto para que Dumbledore les hiciera una señal con las manos que provocó que todos callaran al unísono. Entonces señaló al sombrero para tomarle la palabra- Hmm... Corazón cálido y frío... Extremos diferentes, una gran fuerza interior... Ganas de superarse a si misma, una chispa de arrogancia... Bondad y a su vez una enorme furia escondida... sin más preámbulos ¡Slytherin! - Terminó el sombrero y una mesa situada a su derecha, estalló en aplausos y halagos, Ella se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa de lado y enseguida miró a su padre, que le sonrió notablemente, mirándola con más orgullo aún. Keira fue caminando tranquilamente a su nueva mesa y se sentó en una esquina, sonriendo muy levemente a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Estupendo, que comience la cena - Dijo Dumbledore y ocupó su asiento en la mesa de profesores.

Por otra parte, Ronald y Harry miraban boquiabiertos a su nueva compañera de colegio, esto provoco un doble bufido por parte de Hermione y Ginny. Keira estaba sentada, haciendo caso omiso de la comida cuando una vocecilla se dejó escuchar a su lado derecho.- Bonita...ropa- Dijo una chica, con un tono de voz lo suficientemente hipócrita como para que Keira se diera la vuelta hacia ella y la mirase con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. - Bonito bigote- dijo entonces, señalando la zona superior a sus labios, aún con esa sonrisa fría e insensible. De repente toda la mesa de Slytherin rompió en una carcajada sonora - ¡Parkinson camionera!- dijeron unos chicos, sentados en frente de ella. Pansy se levantó avergonzada y frustrada y se fue corriendo hacia la salida del Gran comedor. Sin embargo una persona no se rió en absoluto, y ese fue Draco, que la miraba impasible, maravillado y con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

La cena fue aburrida, Keira no hablo en ninguno de los momentos, a pesar de todas las preguntas que recibía '' _¿Enserio eres hija de Snape '?_ '' Que va, el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore se lo ha inventado porque no tiene mejor cosa que hacer. ''Pensó esta, ante las preguntas estúpidas de sus nuevos compañeros. Ninguno le parecía interesante. Se percató de la mirada de un muchacho rubio, pero decidió ignorarle y seguir a lo suyo.

Al rededor de una hora y media, todos se dirigían hacia las mazmorras para dormir en sus respectivos dormitorios de la sala común. Keira se sintió un tanto triste, al no poder ni siquiera tener un par de palabras con su padre. Y como de costumbre, se encontraba en la última parte de la fila, sola, sin hablar con nadie. Pero unas manos se posaron a ambos lados de su cabeza, y un cuerpo alto, no muy musculoso pero si lo suficiente como para hacer sonrojarse a Keira, la aprisionó contra la pared sin apenas dejarla moverse. El muchacho sonrió con suficiencia mirándola como si de una nueva presa se tratase. - Valla, valla...Valla. Pero si tenemos en Slytherin a la hija de Snape... Y encima guapa, ¿Que más se puede pedir? - Dijo este, acercando un poco más su rostro al de ella. Keira por su parte, se mantenía quieta, totalmente avergonzada. Jamás ningún chico se había acercado a ella, mejor dicho, jamás había estado con ningún chico, tan solo con un mayordomo de unos 37 años y ese, no contaba puesto que había ejercido como un segundo padre para ella. -Ya se. ¿Que tal si vienes a mi dormitorio y me enseñas unas palabras de ese idioma tuyo? Francés ¿Cierto? - Continuó, aún sonriendo ante lo fácil que le estaba resultando todo esto. Tenía enfrente de ella a una perfecta víctima de quien aprovecharse, después de todo estaba empezando a cansarse de la simplona de Parkinson. Ella no se movía, ni siquiera le miraba y pudo notar su vergüenza, esto le hizo agrandarse mucho más y paso un dedo por su mejilla.

Pero entonces esos pensamientos se desvanecieron en menos que un gallo canta.

-Te huele el aliento a pescado podrido, haz el favor y apártate de mi vista antes de que te vomite encima.- Y las palabras de Keira llegaron a los oídos de Draco como si un trueno en plena tormenta nocturna se dejara caer sobre su cabeza. -¿Aparte de guarro eres sordo, o qué?- Concluyo, con un tono de voz tranquilo, acompañado de un bostezo que mostraba su indiferencia hacia él. Draco, se apartó de ella con rapidez y la miró con cara de asco, furia y una mezcla de superioridad. - Veo que Snape hija, está tan amargada como su papaíto, ten cuidado por si alguien te pisa, con esa estatura y esas orejas tan puntiagudas, cualquiera podría pensar que eres un duendecillo de Cornualles. - y dicho esto, Draco se le adelantó con una sonrisa satisfactoria y caminó por delante de ella, con los hombros bien erguidos, para hacerse notar. Keira simplemente le miró con una mueca de aburrimiento y se fue en dirección hacia su sala común, pero con mucha parsimonia. - Espero que mañana tengamos de cena pudin de acelgas...- Y dijo esto en un murmuro, pero lo suficientemente algo para Draco la escuchara y pensara que esa tipa, estaba realmente loca.

El corto camino hacia la sala se hizo eterno, Keira no veía la hora de tumbarse sobre una cómoda y reconfortable cama, taparse con una gran y pesada manta e intentar descansar. Aunque ella sabía que eso no era así: No había podido hablar con su padre y un rubio con canas la había intentado seducir, probablemente para intentar aprovecharse de ella por ser hija de Severus.

-Veo que la falta de hambre, suele causar malos modales- Dijo una voz masculina, proveniente de la sala común donde Keira ya estaba, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta ¿Cuando había entrado? ¿Y como? , había estado tan ocupada pensando en sus cosas, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que un chico de piel morena, bastante alto y con un inconfundible atractivo dijo la contraseña y ambos pasaron juntos. Keira sacudió la cabeza algo avergonzada, para alguien que había sido amable con ella, ella le había ignorado como a un fantasma. - Disculpa, no me he dado cuenta...- y dicho esto, giro lentamente la cara hacia él, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa, este asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió el gesto.

-No importa, veo que no has tenido un buen comienzo en Hogwarts, yo tampoco lo tuve y sinceramente, la comida no es tan mala... Puede que encuentres algún moco de elfo pero... Son buenos para los huesos- Dijo este y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una carcajada infantil nació de la boca de Keira. -Y yo que pensaba que era pésimo intentando hacer reír a las chicas guapas- le dijo en un susurro, mirándola con una tierna sonrisa. Keira dejó de reír poco a poco y sin pensarlo, extendió su mano hacia él y dijo con un hilo de voz agudo. -Keira, mi apellido supongo que ya lo sabes, chico moco- Y volvió a sonar una pequeña carcajada de esta mezclada con un aire divertido. Este agarró su mano con delicadeza y agacho la cabeza levemente, para posar un beso sobre esta y después elevo la cabeza no mucho, para mirarla. - Blaise Zabinni. ¿Chico moco? yo que pensaba que era negro y no verde.- Y otra carcajada, pero esta vez de Blaise se escuchó resonar en la sala, acompañada de otra , por supuesto de Keira.

- ¿Ahora te van las pulgas, Zabinni?- Malfoy que paseaba tranquilamente seguido de sus dos gorilas, miraba a Blaise y a Keira con una sonrisa torcida. -Goyle, tráele una banqueta a Snape hija para que pueda hablar con Zabinni, cara a cara- Se apoyó en la pared, jugueteando con la varita entre sus manos, alzando ambas cejas en señal de suficiencia.

Blaise abrió la boca para contestarle a su amigo, pero una jovencita se le adelantó.

-Podrías usar a tus amigos para que te ayuden a lavarte los dientes, o mejor dicho... - Se acercó a una mesa cercana y agarro un vaso de agua con ambas manos, y con una amplia sonrisa angelical e inocente, se lo tiró a Malfoy a la altura de su entrepierna. - Para que te compren un pañal- Parpadeó levemente y dijo con un tono sarcástico -Ups perdón... las pulgas no sabemos llevar un vaso en las manos, como somos tan pequeñitas...- Y balbuceó ignorando los bufidos y la cara de perro que Malfoy arrastraba junto a sus pasos para colocarse frente a ella, agarrar sus hombros y gritar histérico - Mira niñata repelente, conmigo no se juega y si no quieres vivir un infierno, más te vale pisar el suelo por donde yo piso ¿Me has entendido con claridad, pulga? - Al parecer, Blaise lo miraba todo sin hacer nada, como esperando algo y los dos gorilas, reían de manera estúpida. Pero ella no pudo decir nada, estaba completamente nerviosa por tener tan cerca a ese tipo, la había tocado, la zarandeaba peligrosamente y en sus ojos se veía un brillo oscuro, pero no lo suficiente como para intimidarla, ella odiaba a los chicos, no pensaba dejar que uno tan estúpido como ese, se diera el gusto de ponerle una mano encima y hablarle como si de un ser inferior a él se tratase. -¿En este colegio tienen enfermería?- dijo de una manera tan absolutamente tranquila, que Draco se asustó por momentos. Pero no le dio tiempo a contestar cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su entrepierna, que estaba completamente mojada a causa del agua. Ahogó un grito y calló de rodillas al suelo, maldiciendo todo lo maldito. Esa chiquilla cuya estatura no sobrepasaba el metro 40, le había dado una patada en sus partes más íntimas, en lo más deseado por toda la parte femenina de Slytherin, en su tesoro, su arma más letal. ¡ Por las barbas de Neptuno! Esa chiquilla le había tratado como a un igual, su astucia le sorprendió de tal manera que a pesar de estar tirado en el suelo y con un terrible dolor, lo supo, supo que una auténtica Slytherin acababa de pisar el suelo de su sala común.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero que os haya gustado, actualizaré lo mas pronto posible. Dejar vuestros reviews para saber si la historia es buena o no. Muchos besos ^^


End file.
